Xwarṣa/Lexicon
Biological :hąb-ą̂ð-''' ::to birth, be born :ŋûha-''' edi. ::tongue, language :iman-''' edi. ::body :'krinê-' edi. ::corpse :ǫð-ą̂ð-''' ::to die, to cease to exist, disappear :ǫð-ą̂ð-ǫd-''' ::to kill, to make cease to exist :'kǫjtê-' iedi. ::fear, deminutive sense of terror Geography :êma-ṭe-''' iedi. ::sparse deciduous forest :ujjû-ṭe-''' iedi. ::dense deciduous forest :'guθpâ-' iedi. ::(tall) mountain Industry and Mechanics :'ukî-lîs-' adj. ::flat-toothed, having many flat teeth :'hâṣpå-lîs-' adj. ::sharp-toothed, having many sharp teeth :'ukî-lîs-sə-' iedi. ::the flat-toothed one, flat-toothed gear :'hâṣpå-lîs-sə-' iedi. ::the sharp-toothed one, sharp-toothed gear :êpka-''' ::to assemble, to bring together as a whole from separate parts :::Note: the objects assembled are in the absolutive and the assembled result is in the vialis :êpka-luk-''' iedi. ::assembly, construction :êpka-ledǫ-''' adj. ::assembled, constructed, produced, pieced-together :êpka-ledǫ-sə-''' iedi. ::the assembled one, mechanical contraption :ųmbe-''' adj. ::molten, liquid (extremely hot) Domestic Fauna :båga-ledǫ-kə-''' edi. ::horse, the ridden one :'båga-' ::to ride, to sit on top of while it moves Wild Fauna :ðilθi-''' edi. ::fox, vulpines :ə̂prųx-''' edi. ::dangerous animal, beast Humans :'ikk-' edi. ::human being, person :'eba-' adj. ::related (by blood) :'eba-sə-' edi. ::relative, kinsman/kinswoman :'hə̂hrî-' ::to protect/be protected :'ukî-' iedi. ::tooth (non-canine), flat tooth :'hâṣpå-' iedi. ::canine tooth :'ukî-lîs-' adj. ::flat-toothed, having many flat teeth :'hâṣpå-lîs-' adj. ::sharp-toothed, having many sharp teeth :'hâṣpå-lîs-kə-' edi. ::sharp-toothed one :åjətə-''' edi. ::male human, most commonly used only with copula :viskę-''' edi. ::female human, most commonly used only with copula :åjətê-''' edi. ::man, adult male human :viskâ-''' edi. ::woman, adult female human :'ikk-i-kər-' edi. ::little man, midget :'rupą-' edi. ::(older) boy, young man, lad :'virlî-' edi. ::(older) girl, young woman, lass :'sn-åjətə-' edi. ::son :'sn-iskâ-' edi. ::daughter Settlements and Domestic Life :'ajak-' iedi. ::wooden house, hovel, shack :'zuṣki-' iedi. ::door, entrance to house :'kapə̂-' iedi. ::gate, door, entrance (more informal) Locomotion :'mopâ-' ::+ to walk, to go by foot away from something :ê-mopâ-''' ::+ arrive at, come up to, get to Metalinguistics :ûmmę-''' ::+ be called :ûmmę-luk-''' iedi. ::first name, common name, public name Habitation, Architecture :ǫkjô- akǫ̂ ::+ live in, live at, reside at :ǫkjô- ęn ::+ be married with :labrîḍ-''' iedi. ::maze Mental and Physical :ôxa-''' iedi. ::mind, brain :ôxa-uð-''' ::to think, to use mind :'qęra-' iedi. ::ability, capability :'waṭ-' iedi. ::happening, news :'x-waṭ-' iedi. ::awareness, conscience, consciousness :ð-waṭ-''' iedi. ::thought, concept :gijâ-''' adj. ::wise, experienced :'gijâ-ḍem-' iedi. ::wisdom, experience, knowledge :'xų̂bar-' adj. ::brave, valiant :'dêṭṭ-' adj. ::treacherous, cowardly Norms of Society :'xwęt-' ::to behave; verb + adverb + :'xwęt-luk-' iedi. ::behaviour, modus operandi of an individual :ų̂met-''' iedi. ::safety, absence of danger :ų̂met-åx-''' iedi. ::danger :êzę-''' iedi. ::danger :ų̂met-ęd-''' ::cause safety, rescue, save Communication :'veṣ-' ::to speak, converse :'veṣ-ṣâs-' iedi. ::word, sound :'xąxa-' ::to make noise, blabber :'xąxa-ṣâs-' iedi. ::a sound, random noise :'paṣṣǫ-' ::to shout, yell :'paṣṣǫ-luk-' iedi. ::clamour, yelling, shouting :'virṣa-' ::to scream, yell in distress or terror :θtamta-''' ::to scream, yell out of surprise or sudden fright Time :îrli-''' iedi. ::time, the flow of time :'akek-' iedi. ::a single moment in time, an instance, a moment, blink of an eye :îkê''' adv. ::never, not once :aṣê adv. ::always, at every time :pralḍî adv. ::forever, continuously for an unlimited stretch of time :ûṣta-''' iedi. ::day (24 hours) Transfer of Goods, Possession, Commerce :ḍî-''' ::give, be given :ijja-''' ::take, be taken :ẓeprâ-''' ::to have/be had, to possess/be possessed, + (replaces ) :eppa-''' ::send/be sent :îŋi-''' ::sell, give in exchange for currency :îṣpi-''' ::sell, give in exchange for objects :'jâlpą-' ::buy, receive in exchange for currency :'jârẓą-' ::buy, receive in exchange for objects Transfer of Knowledge :ṇaṇa-''' ::to discover, explore, learn of :ṇaṇa-(...)-sk (...) xə ::+ to meet up with, to find a person :ṭatpi-''' ::to forget, lose, misplace Work :'uṣa-' ::to use/be used, to utilise/be utilised :'uṣa-luk-' iedi. ::usage, utilisation :'gųma-' ::to perform/be performed, to do/be done :'gųma-ṣâs-' iedi. ::that which is done/performed, work, job :θôθą-''' ::to make/be made, to produce/be produced :bûθą-''' ::to make/be made, to form, to craft :ûhax-''' iedi. ::completion, perfection, completeness, wholeness :ðet-''' iedi. ::goal, objective, closure :'gêxja-' ::to set a jewel, to make sth. fit perfectly/be made to fit perfectly; verb + + War and Politics :'isîją-' edi. ::warrior, armed man prepared for combat :'jûxəx-' edi. ::leader, military officer :îwwi-''' edi. ::archer, bowman, hunter :båga-gaḍǫ-''' edi. ::horseman, rider, one who is riding :'båga-lejt-ą- îwwi-' edi. ::horse archer, mounted archer :ûṣsi-''' ::to rule, to reign, to exercise authority over :ûṣsi-gaḍǫ-''' edi. ::ruler Violence :'pîrra-' ::to hit, strike, use force to transfer kinetic energy :'jemmîj-' ::to insult, swear at someone, dishonour someone verbally, sully the name of Physical :'ux-' iedi. ::strength, firmness, immovability :'ux-jem-' adj. ::strong, firm, unmoving, unyielding, unmovable :'briggåð-' ::to flex Religion and Honour, Electromagnetics :'Jasnâjẓa-' iedi. ::the Yasna :Θôθągaḍǫ-''' edi. ::the Creator :Ahuramazdə-''' iedi. ::Ahura Mazda :'Aṣa-' iedi. ::Asha :'neṣ-' iedi. ::glory, greatness, magnificence :'neṣ-jem-' adj. ::glorious, great, magnificent :'gəhâ-' ::to glow, to shine (intr.) :'gəhâ-ledǫ-' adj. ::shining, glowing, radiant :'səxpto-' iedi. ::divine assistance, divine grace/favour :'Aŋrəmainjûṣ-' iedi. ::Angra Mainyu :'spə̂nt-' adj. ::holy, divine :'spə̂nt-ə-sə-' iedi. ::holiness, measure of divinity, divineness :'yə̂ŋa-' iedi. ::light (optical) :'rą̂ssah-' iedi. ::light (optical) :'mrǫ̂k-' iedi. ::darkness, absence of light :'mrǫ̂k-jem-' adj. ::dark :'mrǫ̂k-jem-im-' adj. ::dim, dark-ish :'mrǫṣti-' ::to make dark, obnubilate Emotions :'qiqa-' iedi. ::happiness :'qiqa-d-åd-' ::to be happy :ḍaṣṭ-''' iedi. ::sadness :ḍaṣt-åd-''' ::to be sad :'eṇe-' iedi. ::love :'eṇe-d-åd-' ::to love, be in love with, be in love, be loved :'eṇe-d-åd-ledǫ-' adj. ::+ loved, beloved :ṣiju-''' iedi. ::a desire, a wish :ṣijuvęm ẓeprâ-''' ::+ to want, to wish, to desire Food and Drink :'bikj-' ::to eat/be eaten :'bikj-ǫd-' ::to cause to eat, to feed :åpti-''' iedi. ::hunger, stimulus of lack of food :åpti-d-ęd-''' '''+ ::to induce hunger, to cause to be hungry, to starve (someone) :åpti-d-åd-''' ::to experience hunger, be hungry :ðrəs-''' adj. ::fat, large :ðrəs-im-''' adj. ::plump, chubby, biggish :ôrẓa-''' edi. ::food, edible produce, edible thing Quality and Dimensions :ivvâ-''' adj. ::big, large, bulky :'ivvâ-k-im-' adj. ::biggish; plump, somewhat chubby :ṇâra-''' adj. ::good, morally consistent, lawful, morally sound :jije-''' adj. ::æsthetically pleasing, pretty, fine (of appearance) :êma-''' adj. ::sparse, diffuse :ujjû-''' adj. ::dense, packed, compacted Quantity :'uwwûv-' adj. ::many, much Derivation :-jem''' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes adjectives out of abstract nouns :'-ḍem' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes abstract nouns out of adjectives :'-luk' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes abstract nouns out of verbs :'-ledǫ' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes active participles out of verbs :'-lejt' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes antipassive participles out of verbs :'-k' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edibles out of inedibles :'-ṣ' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedibles out of edibles :'-kə' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible nouns out of adjectives with the meaning of representation of the quality :'-sə' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedible nouns out of adjectives with the meaning of representation of the quality :'-lîs' ::a derivational suffix that makes adjectives out of nouns with the meaning of having a great quantity of the marked :'-ąr' adv. ::a derivational suffix that makes adverbs out of adjectives :'-ṣâr' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible patient nouns out of verbs :'-ṣâs' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedible patient nouns out of verbs :'-gaḍǫ' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible agent nouns out of verbs :'-ęd' ::a derivational suffix that makes causative verbs out of nouns :'-ǫd' ::a derivational suffex that makes causative verbs out of other verbs :'-åd' ::a derivational suffix that makes experience/stimulus verbs out of nouns :'-uð' ::a derivational suffix that makes utilisation verbs out of nouns :'-im' ::a derivational suffix that :::> makes adjectives with similar properties of the noun out of the noun :::> diminishes adjectives, "somewhat" :::> broadens the adjective scope, "approximately" :'-åx' ::a derivational suffix that makes opposites of the same class Legal and Logical Concepts :qǫs-''' iedi. ::freedom, liberty :'qǫs-ąs/ęs-' ::to become free, to liberate :'qǫs-jem-' adj. ::free :ðoz-''' adj. ::correct, right :ðoẓ-ḍem-''' iedi. ::moral or legal entitlement, "right" :'vûx-' adj. ::same, equal :'vûx-ḍem-' iedi. ::equality, monotony :'jîṭṭ-' ::to respect, to be respected :'jîṭṭ-i-luk-' iedi. ::respect (for someone, something) :'sada-' iedi. ::to allow/permit sby. to do sth., to be allowed to do sth. Conjuctions and Particles :'''ję= ::"and", joins constituents of complex phrases :jaṣ ::"and", joins independent clauses in compound sentences :ǫkê ::marks conditionals of direct causation :eję= ::marks direct consequences, "so", "thus" Adverbs :jaṣ ::adverb expressing surprise, indicates action undertaken is wider than planned; "furthermore" :jîri ::well, properly :kijri ::poorly, badly, improperly :dwôṇo ::fully, completely :"sôṇô dwôṇô" ::fully, completely, utterly, totally :ûmit ::near, close :ęrit ::far Pronouns :na-ṭîr-k-', '''na-ṭîr-s-' ::impersonal pronoun, "everything, everyone" :ê-ṭîr-k-', 'ê-ṭîr-s-''' ::impersonal pronoun, "something, someone" :kə-ṭîr-k-', '''kə-ṭîr-s-' ::impersonal pronoun, "nothing, noone" :ẓa-ṭîr-k-', 'ẓa-ṭîr-s-''' ::relative pronoun, "which, that" General :ų-''' (ǫð-ęk/ąk-') ''irr. ::the copula, "to be" :ų-luk-''' iedi. ::existence, act of existing Pre/postpositions :'''pąn :: + / according to (source of information), according to (property) :: + / across (a surface), over (an obstacle) :xə̂ :: + / with (company), with (instrument) :ęn ::+ (benefactive) :akǫ̂ ::+ in, at, within (physical, static) ::+ at (temporal, defined and definite) ::+ at (temporal, different from a previous time) :miwê ::+ during, for (a stretch of time)